Different packet transport networks use different schemes to route traffic over the data plane. For example, some packet transport networks use source routing protocols that allow a sender of a packet to partially or completely specify the pathway over which the packet is transported through the network. Other packet transport networks use non-source routing protocols to switch packets on a link-by-link basis such that en-route nodes are responsible for determining at least a portion of the pathway over which the packet is transported through the network. Different routing schemes may offer different advantages and disadvantages for different network scenarios. For example, source routing protocols may offer low complexity, while non-source routing protocols may provide better overall network performance.